Oftentimes it may be desirable to write data onto optical disks such as CDs or DVDs. The data that may be desired to be written may include, inter alia, visible data (e.g., labeling), primary data (e.g., music, video, text, etc . . . ), and/or control data (e.g., tracking data, rotational data, laser focal data, copyright information, etc . . . ). On many optical disks, primary data may be written onto one side and visible data written onto the other. For example, music may be written on one side and a label written onto the other side.
In order to read and write data onto an optical disk properly, it may be necessary that the reading and/or writing laser be able to access control data to ensure that the data are read and/or written accurately. The control data for the primary data may be pre-printed on the disk during manufacture and may be small and invisible to the naked eye.
In contrast, other control data, such as that for the laser reading and/or writing the visible data, may be visible to the naked eye and may interfere with the visible data or otherwise be printed in an aesthetically undesirable manner, such as, unappealing saw tooth markings on the inner or outer edge of the disk. It may be desirable to print data onto the surface of an optical disk in a manner which does not detract from or interfere with the aesthetics of the disk.